tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Autobots Attack Luminous
Log Title: Autobots Attack Luminous Characters: Backbreaker, Blaster, Luminous, Mistress Armada, Snoop, Stormwind, Typhoon, Vipers Location: Autobot City, Brazil Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP As logged by Blaster - Monday, June 25, 2007, 10:24 PM ---- Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: *Stick! *Toy Robot *Nest Blaster ejects Snoop from his chest. Snoop bops around the room looking for something to poke at. She is very cute! Blaster jives, "Fully recharged, Snoop?" He scans the mini-Dino. ;Readings for Snoop: *Status: Good *Endurance: 100% ********** *Strength: 100% ********** *Dexterity: 100% ********** *Agility: 100% ********** *Firepower: 100% ********** Snoop nods enthusiastically Blaster jives, "Want to go outside today?" He smiles down at Snoop. Snoop says, "oooh. osside!" Blaster chuckles in paternal amusement. He walks to the door of the medbay, and stops as it opens. Snoop hops along close behind. Blaster leads Snoop ut to the Main Entrance They goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. Main Entrance - Autobot City As Blaster enters the main entrance of Autobot City, a few Autobot guards stop him and checks his security pass. After they see he has the correct credentials, they wave him on. The inside of Metroplex is ENORMOUS, it seems as if it could go on forever. The walls are completely made of steel and there are computer terminals and intercoms located at strategic places along the way. Straight ahead is a corridor leading towards the heart of the city, and the exit lies opposite of it. Leading off to the side is a long tunnel that rises upwards towards the Landing Pad where aircraft of all types land and take off as visitors and military personal alike arrive and depart from the city. ;Contents: * Snoop * Toy Robot2 * Jean-E's TV Snoop looks around in wide-eyed excitement Blaster nods to the guards in passing, and they smile in response. Everyone loves Blaster. Snoop jumps up and down trying to see what's on top of the podium Blaster walks over to the podium, and touches a button on the side of the map display. The screen lowers, almost enough for Snoop to look at it comfortably. Snoop jumps back as the thing moves, and hides behind Blaster's leg Blaster jives, "I'm just lowering it so you can see it, Snoop." Blaster shows Snoop how to use the controls. Snoop walks over and rests her chin on the screen. Blaster cranks up some Oingo Boingo. Snoop bops her tail to the music. She then wanders off since daddy's playing with something She goes to Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. She has left. Blaster follows her to the Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. ;Contents: * Toy Monster * Bird * circuitboard key replica made of Legos <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Snoop?" <> Snoop says, ""meep" Typhoon says, "She went into the Diplomatic Lounge, Blaster." Blaster jives, "Thanks, Typhoon." He goes go to the Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City A large room, designated as a meeting area for visiting dignitaries. Unlike most areas of the City, this room is specially geared to accommodate humans as well as Transformers, and has areas set aside for each. ;Contents: * Snoop The door swishes open, and Blaster stalks in, with exaggerated sneaking motions. Snoop laughs and bounces up and down Blaster pretends not to see Snoop. "Snooop... where are you?" He feigns looking around. Snoop jumps up. "here! here!" Blaster looks around, and then pretends to spot Snoop. "There you are! VERY stealthy!" He plays Moby's 'Beautiful' on his shin speakers. Snoop grins a big, toothy grin Blaster pretty much always has music playing. Snoop moves over to stand by Blaster's leg again, and looks up at him. Blaster jives, "Still want to go outside?" Snoop nods again Blaster grins, and leads Snoop to the door to the Central Corridor Snoop follows along happily They go to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City The corridor leading out from the Main Entrance opens up onto the central highway, a wide metal road stretching into the depths of Autobot City. Brilliant metal buildings surround Blaster and Snoop, thrusting their bulk towards the sky. Clear crystalline tubes and heavy scaffold walkways crisscross between the structures high above them. Smaller streets branch off at different points down the highway, reaching out to the polished buildings and towers. Turning left at any of the first smattering of intersections will take visitors to the broad tapered cube of the Medical Wing. The clinical looking structure also houses the science and engineering labs used by Autobot scientists. Just past the last of the research labs (often identifiable as Wheeljack's by the shudder of an explosion or plumes of oily smoke) lies the Autobot industrial park and main warehouse. There, the majority of Metroplex's workforce builds and stores the supplies needed to maintain the city, shuttles and Autobots in their struggle against the Decepticons. Stretching along nearly the entire right length of the main highway is the massive Residential Complex. The sparkling array of skyscrapers holds the apartments and living quarters of every worker, warrior and officer in the city. Finally, imposing itself at the opposite end of the main strip is the fortified Command Center. The center of operations for all activity in Metroplex, the squat bunker seems dwarfed by the massive communications tower rising up next to it. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. Blaster plays Weezer's 'In the Garage' as he leads Snoop towards the main entrance. Snoop scrambles along, swinging her tail from side to side Blaster heads to the main entrance. Main Entrance - Autobot City Contents: * Toy Robot2 * Jean-E's TV * Map Terminal Snoop wanders in and steps on a blue robot Blaster jives, "Did you want to look at the map terminal now, or save it for later?" The blue robot seems to look up at Snoop in bemusement. Snoop looks at the door and says "osside!" Blaster grins. "OK, Snoop." He approachs the main door, which rises up, garage-door-style, to reveal a long ramp down to a road leading off into the Nevada desert. Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Snoop gasps at the bright sun and raises her tiny arms up to shield her optics Blaster follows after, lowering his silver visor to protect his optics from the glare of the setting sun. Snoop swivels around and grins up at Blaster Blaster plays some desert-appropriate Doors music. Snoop points and says "snand!" Blaster smiles down at you. "Yeah." Snoop walks down the ramp and cautiously puts a foot on the sand, then quickly jerks it back. She's not used to moving ground. Blaster jives, "Plenty of sand and no people around, so feel free to explore, but stay in visual range of the city." Snoop looks back and smiles. She gets a running start, bolts for the sand, and skids a few feet across to come to rest on her face. Blaster climbs down the ramp and then leans against it, watching Snoop with amusement Snoop flails around, trying to lean on the ground to get up. Blaster continues to watch mirthfully. He plays some Lil' Kim, but chooses the edited radio cut since there are youngin's around. Snoop manages to struggle back to her feet, then takes a few shaky steps forward, trying to get a feel for the not-so-solid ground. She ventures out a little further, moving a little faster as she goes. Blaster watches proudly as Snoop acclimates to the shifting sand. Snoop gathers up some courage. Taking a running start, she slides across some sand and remains on her feet. Snoop turns around and beams proudly at Blaster. Blaster grins, and claps, playing some Aerosmith Snoop keeps running around, playing in the sand Blaster grins, and stands up, drawing his large electroblaster rifle. <> Bombshell says, "I have detected an explosion at the temple compound. It appears several flesh creatures are engaged in combat against the Luminous entity's androids. Most intriguing.." <> Governor Valour says, "Excellent. Record their progress for analysis. Do not engage unless an opportunity arises that would afford a clear benefit to the Decepticons." Blaster suddenly straightens up, and seems to be listening to something only he can hear. Snoop sees some shining from afar, and bops over to explore <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Prime. I'm picking up a Decepticon transmission. Apparently Cobra has launched an assault against Luminous's base in Brasilia." Snoop wanders over and sticks her head in a tunnel leading back into the City. <> Optimus Prime says, "Cobra? Luminous is nearly unstoppable, but they might have the firepower to do it... Keep me up to date, we may need to intervene." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Roger, Prime. Should I prep a shuttle?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Yes." Snoop seems to have forgotten her fear of the sand and runs full tilt out into the dunes <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "I'm on it!" Blaster jives, "Snoop! Come back. We have a mission!" He opens his chest. Snoop runs back and jumps up at Blaster She just ends up falling on her face again though. Blaster shakes his head, smiling, and scoops Snoop up. He carries Snoop back into the city at a brisk walk. Autobot City ''' They enter Autobot City, and head to the Landing Pad. '''Landing Pad - Autobot City The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Contents: * Junkion Freighter * Autobot Shuttle * Omega Supreme * Gravitic Accelerator * Junkion Shuttle Autobot Shuttle ''' ---- Blaster carries Snoop into the Autobot Shuttle , and sets her down. He jives, "Now, sit tight, and don't touch anything, Snoop. This is serious." Snoop optics widen at all the shinies and blinkies Blaster tensely plays some Orbital as he warms up the shuttle and prepares for liftoff. Snoop swings her tail back and forth excitedly, randomly whapping it into various metal panels She climbs up the back of Blaster's seat and looks over his shoulder Blaster's hands fly over the controls with practiced efficiency as he powers things up and runs through a quick pre-flight check. Snoop maneuvers around, trying to climb into Blaster's lap Blaster ignores Snoop, focused on his task. He doesn't block Snoop from trying to climb in his lap, however. Snoop manages to fall off of the back of the chair, landing on her back, tail swinging up to smack herself in the forehead. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Federation II powered up. Running pre-flight check." <> Optimus Prime says, "Excellent." Snoop creeps up to the side of Blaster's chair, and tries to wiggle her head in under his right arm Blaster frowns. Snoop stops and looks up, face half-blocked by Blaster's arm. She flashes a cheesy smile <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Prime, I'm having a problem with the shuttle's systems. Stormy, could you send a tech down to look over things? I'd hate to get in the air and hit a major snag." <> Stormwind says, "Acknowledged..." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Thanks. Having a problem with the main viewscreen, and a few other glitches." <> Stormwind says, "Acknowledged, sending the techs..." Soon Blaster looks up as the main viewscreen flickers on, revealing Wheeljack's techs outside, working on the shuttle's systems Snoop glances up at the light, head still smooshed by Blaster's arm Blaster looks down at Snoop. He raises his elbow so Snoop can sit on his lap, and then runs a full check of the shuttle's systems. Snoop scurries up on Blaster's lap and smiles triumphantly <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Everything looks good now. Thanks, Stormy." <> Stormwind says, "Not a problem. I'll talk to the techs about checking other shuttles." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Good idea." Snoop wiggles around a bit Blaster looks down, and pets Snoop. Snoop leans forward to punch a button Blaster grabs Snoop, and pulls her back. "Un-uh, Snoop. No pushing buttons on the shuttle!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Need me to help out, Stormy?" <> Stormwind says, "If you're wanting to, certainly." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "How 'bout you, Blaster? Want company?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "The more the merrier, Typhoon. Prime, no further chatter on the Decepticon frequencies. I'll try to tap into Cobra's." <> Optimus Prime says, "Please do." Mistress Armada says, "Still approaching the Citadel, sir. Hurt and on foot, but moving forward." Backbreaker says, "Still alive, and I've got my little friend. Headin' your way, sir." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster hms. "Picking up chatter. Cobras still in th' fight." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "On my way to the shuttle bay." Outside> Typhoon comes in from Main Entrance - Autobot City. She jogs out onto the landing pad. Snoop pouts a bit and sits back <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Almost have to admire them. Evil, maybe, but it's got to take some guts to take on giant robots that can smack Autobots around." <> Stormwind says, "anyone else directly trying to get after Luminous? If they are, might be a good time to contact them." Blaster sits at the communications station, running a systems check. Snoop is in his lap. Typhoon climbs into the shuttle, and looks around. "Hey, Blaster. Is that Snoop?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Is it Over Kill?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "I know the Joes were considering an assault. Sounds like Major Bludd and Mistress Armada are leading the assault." Typhoon peers at Blaster's lap. Snoop looks up at the new 'bot <> Optimus Prime says, "Blaster, see if Cobra would like some fire support." Typhoon talks to Blaster's lap. "Aw! How cute!" She moves in to skritch the dinotape. Snoop eyes the new 'bot carefully and leans her head back to look at Blaster Blaster looks a little uncomfortable as Ty reaches into his lap to pet Snoop. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Roger that, big kanhuna." (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "Hey, Major. This is Blaster of the Autobots. We noticed you were moving against our mutual enemy... would you like some fire support?" (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives a radio transmission in response. "Yes! Luminous is on her way back here right now! Any help you can provide will be greatly appreciated!" from Major Bludd. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "Roger that, Major. I'll pass on the word, and may be there to help soon." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "That's a big 10-4, Optimus. Shall we move in to assist?" Blaster receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives "Soonest would be best, or we may be paste before ya get here," from Major Bludd. <> Optimus Prime says, "Yes. I'll be on the shuttle in short order." <> Bombshell's transmission comes over an encrypted channel, heavily garbled. "Humans -glkh- siege -fzzzk- offensive power immense. -klkkt- gate breached -tzzkph- infiltration. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Excellent." (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "Hold on, Major Bludd. We are bringin' the wolf." <> Governor Valour says, "Repeat, Lieutenant. You're encountering heavy interference." Blaster receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives "Understood," from Major Bludd. Outside> Optimus Prime rolls on up the ramp towards the shuttle, moving fast and hoping that he is able to make the battle a decisive one against the Cybertronian psychopath. No, not that one, the other one. The new one. Er, the new old one. Old new one? Outside> Autobot Shuttle is sitting on the landing pad, engines fired up and ready to go. Optimus Prime rolls on up the ramp of the Federation II! Typhoon stands by the communications console, looking at the viewscreen. Snoop looks up at the door again Blaster sits at said communications station, with a dinotape on his lap. Optimus Prime transforms and moves quickly to sit down and strap himself in. He'll let someone else fly this time. "Didn't take too long, did I?" Typhoon moves quickly to the navigation console. Blaster jives, "No, sir. Typhoon, lay in a course to Brasilia, stat. "Take off immediately." Typhoon says, "Gotcha, sir!" The shuttle seals with a slight hiss and a click. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "Hold on, Major. We're on our way!" Snoop jumps a bit at the thudding noise Blaster receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives "She's here," from Major Bludd. Outside> Autobot Shuttle shudders and rises up vertically over the city. It thunders through the skies, racings towards Brazil at top speed... '''Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. ;Contents: * Evil Weevil Swarm * Priests of Primus * Maggot #722 * Thunderhead X-97RC #738 * Logging Camp * Shadow-Viper Squad * Laserbeak * Military Hospital * Dragonfly XH-1 #893 * Citadel of Primus (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "What's your position, Bludd?". (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives, "We're within the Citadel. God, she's so beautiful," from Major Bludd. Outside> Autobot Shuttle flies into the area at top speed, approaching Luminous's citadel. Luminous herself is visible in the doorway of her damaged keep, glowing brightly. Outside the fortress, burned BATs and tanks litter the field like broken toys Blaster jives, "The Cobra are in the Citadel, Prime. Bludd sounds like he's losing it..." Typhoon says, "Target locked, Prime. Open fire?" Optimus Prime considers, but not for very long. "Fire at will." Typhoon grins manically. "You got it!" Outside> Autobot Shuttle trains its weapons on Luminous at maximum range, and opens fire! It strikes Luminous with Laser . << Outside> Luminous laughs brightly as the laser fire is absorbed harmlessly into her glowing armor. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "Engaging the enemy, Major. You all OK?" Outside> Luminous says, "Oh. You want to play? Allow me to share the Light." Optimus Prime performs a last-minute weapons check. All is well, although he's not about to use his laser cannon on her. "Slow just enough for me to jump out. More targets for her means that we are collectively safer." Outside> Luminous brings her palms together, and bathes the shuttle in a brilliant flash of light. Omen splits apart into her components, revealing Luminous in a brilliant flash of light. Blaster jives, "Activating defensive systems." Typhoon says, "Roger sir." Outside> Autobot Shuttle slows, activating dampening systems that deflect Luminous's light burst harmlessly. Blaster, however, was tied into the sensor net, and is blinded by Luminous's flash. His sytems shut themselves down before his relays are completely burnt out. Outside> The Federation II unseals its hatch. Blaster brings his systems back online, looking around frantically, afraid of what he may have missed. Prime is already outside the shuttle, closing in on Luminous. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "Bludd. Your people getting out OK?". Outside> Mistress Armada catches up quickly, running OK in spite of her possibly broken ribs. Adrenaline... what a plus. Behind her, a small muffled explosion can be heard inside the citadel. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives "We're all clear, er, Blaster. Thank you for your timely assistance," from Major Bludd. Outside> Luminous frowns, turning at the sound of the explosion inside her citadel. Her optics burn dangerously, and she scans the treeline for sign of the human interlopers. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Major Bludd with "No problem, Major. Glad to help you when you're tryin' to do some good." Outside> Mistress Armada moves under cover quickly, hissing in pain as she hides from Luminous's penetrating gaze. Outside> Backbreaker is the last one to the trees, all but diving for cover as he reaches their relative safety. He hits the ground, cradling his gun like a precious infant or something. Outside> Autobot Shuttle tracks the glowing crazybot, bringing other weapons online. Outside> Optimus Prime seems, thus far, to not have Luminous' attention. That will change. And now, she's looking the other way... Of course, Prime isn't allowed to shoot people in the back. That's what Decepticons are for. He can, howver, close a lot of the distance between them. Outside> Luminous drops her forcefield, reabsorbing its power in preparation to burn the humans out of the nearby jungle. Outside> >> The forcefield protecting Luminous fades away. << Outside> Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Optimus Prime with "Humans are clear, sir.". Outside> Major Bludd has the wherewithal to crouch down, at least, as Luminous eyes his position. He peers intently at her, trying to commit every detail of the sleek, silver creature to memory. Outside> Backbreaker says, "..there's that sinkin' feelin' again." Outside> Mistress Armada takes the moment to painfully catch her breath, and prepare to withdraw further when ordered. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives, "Excellent," from Optimus Prime. Outside> Autobot Shuttle lacks Prime's noble sensibilities. Seeing Luminous focus her attention on the humans' last position, it prepares to open fire. Outside> Twin speakers from the Federation II boom: "Hey, bright and ugly. Want to tone it down? People are trying to sleep!" Outside> Mistress Armada feels a little secure on her slight cover, not quite grokking that Luminous could burn it and her away with ease. Outside> The Vipers crouch nearby, awaiting orders. Stark approaches Bludd from behind and clears his throat. "Uh, sir," he says quietly, glancing about nervously as if he's embarrassed for the Major, "What now?" Outside> Autobot Shuttle fires a disruptor at Luminous Outside> Optimus Prime reads from Luminous body language that she is preparing to open fire. On small, soft, fleshy targets. That's against the rules around here. The big red one leaps at Luminous, in a flying tackle. Outside> >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Luminous with Disruptor. << Outside> >> Optimus Prime strikes Luminous with Bash. << Outside> Major Bludd turns around at the sound of Stark's voice. "Let's head back to the airstrip," he calls. "It's a long walk from here." Outside> Luminous turns slightly at the taunt from the shuttle, as her glowing armor absorbs the shuttle's disruptor attack harmlessly. This leaves her completely unprepared, however, as Prime flying-tackles into her silver slender frame. She is thrown sideways, and lands on the broken ground, sliding several meters. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Optimus Prime with "Shall we continue firing Prime, or move to cover the humans?". Typhoon says, "Well, that didn't seem to do much. What else does this thing have?" Outside> Autobot Shuttle rotates out the disruptor, and locks a different weapon into place. Outside> Luminous stands, brushing the mud from her usually-pristine form. Her optics glow intensely. "You dare lay a hand on the Voice of Primus?" She holds out her own hand, extending silver claws from each glowing finger. Outside> Mistress Armada raises her rifle, and starts the long walk with Bludd back to the hidden airstrip. Outside> "I contest your claim at knowing his will," says Optimus. "I've been paying closer attention these past few eons than you have. Someone slept in." Outside> Luminous charges Optimus Prime, slashing at him with her extended claws. Outside> Backbreaker trudges through another jungle in an endless string of jungle trudgery. He offers the injured Armada an arm for support..not so much out of compassion, but because she'd not be a bad armful. Outside> Luminous says, "Blasphemer!" Outside> Mistress Armada declines Backbreaker's offer, but much more respectfully than she would have in the past. Typhoon frowns. "Prime's too close. Can't hit her without risking him." Outside> >> Luminous strikes Optimus Prime with Claw. << Outside> Autobot Shuttle circles, looking for a good angle to hit Luminous without risking Prime. Outside> Optimus Prime's efforts to block her strike prove to be inadequate, the ancient warrior being fast enough to prove a threat to the slightly-less-ancient warrior. "I'm also less than pleased with your behavior since you woke up," he says, snapping a good kick at her legs. Let's see how easily they bend. Outside> >> Optimus Prime strikes Luminous with Kick. << Outside> Luminous's legs are kicked out from under her, and she almost falls. Engaging her experimental antigrav system in time, she rises up, and then brings her silver fists down at Prime's armored noggin. Outside> >> Luminous misses Optimus Prime with Punch. << Outside> Optimus Prime's left arm comes up, diverting the path of the blow so that her fiststrikes ineffectively, and answering with the knuckles of his right hand in a straight-on punch at her face. "Not feeling like conversation?" he asks. Outside> >> Optimus Prime strikes Luminous with Punch. << Outside> Luminous is stuck in the face by Prime's punch, and as she flies backward, she lashes out with her foot, kicking at his face as well. Outside> >> Luminous misses Optimus Prime with Kick. << Outside> The Big Red One blocks the kick with his open hand, trying to catch her foot for a moment as he brings his other hand up to chop at the side of her knee. Not a vital part, when she can cover, but we call this a target of opportunity. Outside> >> Optimus Prime strikes Luminous with Punch. << Luminous grimaces as Prime smashes in one of her knees. She risks a glance at the Shuttle, and fires another blinding burst to take its sensors online before it can move to assist. When the sensors come back online, the Autobot Shuttle flies a bit lower, to be ready for when Prime inevitably finishes off his ancient opponent. Luminous seems to have taken some damage in the meantime, and energy arcs over her cracked and dented form. She holds a glowing lightsabre in her hand, and slashes it down at Prime's crouched form. Outside> Optimus Prime's own systems are showing their damage, flame-retardant foam seeping from the gashes in his armour. It almost looks like he's bleeding. "They didn't make me the leader because I had the best singing voice," he says, using his energy-axe to keep her blade at bay as he attempts a headbutt, trying to make a good impression on her. An impresison of his forehead-armour on her helmet. Outside> >> Optimus Prime strikes Luminous with Bash. << Outside> Luminous is given quite an impression indeed, and flies backward, deactivating her lightsabre. "You are correct. I've underestimated you this time... it seems I'm not as powerful as I once was. But I have plans to change all that, mark my words." Outside> With a twinkle in her still-glowing optics, Luminous re-activates her forcefield. Outside> >> Luminous projects a forcefield over herself. << Outside> Luminous says, "You've saved your little humans friends, and done quite a bit of damage to my person. Now, I suggest you leave." She gestures, and her Citadel rumbles to life. Weapons pods ratchet slowly into place, some locking on Optimus Prime, some on the Autobot shuttle, and some aiming into the city to the east and south. Blaster shakes his head. "That little witch..." Outside> Luminous says, "I've been making some home improvements, Prime. You no longer have the only home with a powerful anti-welcome mat." Outside> Citadel of Primus looks damaged from the Cobra assault, but still plenty able to follow up on Luminous's threat. Outside> "I somehow doubt you'll be able to force that suggestion on me," says Optimus. Damaged or not, he's a force to be reckoned with, though he's loathe to remain hurt for longer than necessary. Megatron likes to seize opportunities. "Power those down, or I'll have you and your citadel pounded into tinfoil. My welcome mat has better reach than yours." Outside> Luminous says, "Maybe so, but I doubt you'd want to see all my future followers killed in an ugly crossfire. I acknowledge my defeat... Primus has shone on you tonight, perhaps as a test of my humility. Leave now, and I will deactivate all of my weapons and leave only a forcefield to protect me while I lick my wounds." Outside> Twin speakers from the Federation II boom: "Don't listen to her, Prime! She can't be trusted! Let me blast her little base from here!" Outside> Luminous gives the shuttle a dirty look. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Optimus Prime with "If we ram the shuttle into the face of the Citadel, we may be able to take out enough of the forward weaponry to prevent damage to much of Brasilia. Most of this area of the city is empty anyway because of Luminous's presence..." Outside> "I think you'd best give careful thought to just how many followers you're likely to have." says Prime. "Long and careful thought. I am loathe to rely on threats, but if you give me reason to think that you pose a threat to the local human civilization or to my own forces, you will not live long." Outside> Luminous says, "I'll pray and reflect and look to Primus for guidance, Optimus Prime. I suggest you do the same." (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives "You know that gravitic acceperator on Metroplex' landing pad? It can hit the moon, and has an impressive rate of fire. We can erase her citadel with five minutes' notice," from Optimus Prime. Outside> Luminous motions again, and the citadel's weapons power down. Outside> >> Citadel of Primus projects a forcefield over itself. << Outside> Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Optimus Prime with, "Damn, Optimus. You are one cold dude. Shall I contact local authorities to clean out the area surrounding Luminous's base? It shouldn't take long, since they have a cardon already." Outside> Luminous says, "Optimus Prime? Are you accepting my offer of peace and reflection, or shall we continue this force of wills?" Outside> Prime's optics narrow. "I believe I shall go and have my armour patched. Consider this a ceasefire. Do not give us a reason to break it," he says, glancing back towards his ride, and motioning for them to come in closer to pick him up. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives, "As Blaster jives, the area surrounding her citadel is clear. When next she decides to be a problem, we shall provide a soloution," from Optimus Prime. Outside> Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Optimus Prime with "Dyn-o-mite, Prime. I'll send word back to base." Outside> Luminous lands softly at the top of her stairs, at the entrance to her Citadel. It seemed her flight systems were about to give way anyway. (INTERCEPT): Blaster receives, "Just have replacement plating for me on hand. I think that the other preparations should already be in place," from Optimus Prime. Outside> Luminous says, "Very well, Optimus Prime. Perhaps sometime in the future we can reach some accord." (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Optimus Prime with "Roger that, Prime. "Moving in for pickup." Outside> Autobot Shuttle moves in, and lands carefully near Optimus Prime, crushing one of the damaged BATs. The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Outside> The Federation II unseals its hatch. Outside> "That is my hope. Killing is seldom an ideal soloution," Optimus Prime says, turning to walk up the ramp. "I will see you again, in all liklihood." Even if it is only via a targetting array... Optimus Prime boards the Federation II. Blaster jives, "Awesome, Prime! Typhoon, take us home." Typhoon says, "Roger that, Blaster. Impressive as always, Optimus Prime!" She gleefully brings the shuttle up, and pilots it back to base. Landing Pad - Autobot City ;Contents: * Junkion Freighter * Omega Supreme * Gravitic Accelerator * Junkion Shuttle * Pacific Base Hull Blaster gets Prime to sick bay, then goes upstairs to record a report. A while later he uploads the following to Teletraan II: June 26 - Blaster's Report on Luminous ---- Group: Autobot Title: Luminous ---- "Last night I intercepted a Decepticon transmission indicating that Cobra was launching an attack on Luminous's Brazil base. Alerting Prime to the situation, he suggested I offer the Autobots' assistance, in the common cause of restraining that super-powerful nutjob. Major Bludd was happy for our aid, and so with Typhoon on navigation she, Prime, Snoop and I moved to help out. When we arrived, Cobra had made short work of Luminous's BATs, and managed to damage her Citadel, but were trapped inside. We engaged Luminous with our shuttle, and Prime bailed out to do battle one-on-one with the freak. Our shuttle attacks didn't seem to be doing much, so we hung back while Luminous and Prime duked it out mano-a-crazyfemme. Since she's so powerful long-range, Prime took the fight hand-to-hand, and pretty quickly started to clean the witch's clock. Once he had her on the ropes, she activated a new weapons platform she apparently has installed in her citadel, and threatened the city behind us. Prime wasn't standing for intimidation, however, she ordered her to power down her little fortress or he'd have Metroplex erase it from the map. His cold hard stare was even more impressive than the damage he did with his fists and axe, and she powered her platform down without a fight. We have a ceasefire for now, but I'm in talks with the Brazilian government to keep any potential casualties out of range, and if Luminous tries anything again, Prime is ready to make good with his threat. The four of us are back at base, and only Prime was damaged. By the time you listen to this however, he should be well on the mend. Blaster out." ---- category:Logs